Talk:Dimensional Rift/@comment-36679548-20190822174919/@comment-36679548-20190902114628
Lmao.I'll admit.I'm a namekianfanboy.But the reason why I got mad in ur majin post was because of the way you ranked the races.Namekians get the 4rth best stats compared to majins which get the fifth best.(Assuming both players prestiged at lvl 800 3 times).The ki max is far better anything majns ever got.Also if we were taking pre-update namekians and pre-update majins,then yes.Majins would be better by a hair due to auto-dodge.But it's just by using current game status.And by using what YOU yourself used to actually rank the races it would go like.(Also not tryna throw hate to ya.Don't want th same conver to start again) Namekians:Regen is better than Full Regen due to it worknig better and having a smaller cooldown.(But if we were talking about how much full regen would be better in the departement.)I also wanna say you can use namekian regen better in top and in pvp.Immediatly,you'll find the fact that majins have HIGHLY underpowered forms,will be a masseve problem.For gods sake their prestige 1 form is god human with a bit better ki.Aso namekian forms are much stronger.With the exception of usntable and white namek.(White namek has 30 more stats than unstable.)Also they have the best ki max forms in the game.Another adavantage.Now.As you said.How easily they lvl up.I agree here.Namekians have a harder time leveling up IF regen is kept.PU is quit literally 3x what power boost is.And that's just another route for nameks.If regen is kekpt reaching lvl 160 will be difficult.But Ultimate Namek is 2x what purification is.Now. how fun you have with it.Trust me here.After ultimate namek is achieved.You'll have tons of fun,due ot the good ki max,good stats boost and most importantly being the strongest race in namek.When compared with stats,ki max.Namekians have the best ki max and 2nd best stats.(Falling behind kaioken x20.)All right so immediatly I proved why I thouht that.So..I'll go on majins now.(Also after ultimate namek getting god namek is easy as crap,getting the lvl 300 and 400 forms are very fun aswell.From my experience atleast.) Majins:I've always hated how underpowered these guys were.But unstable fixed it all.For the most part.But the update ruined them.I've found myself and pretty much every other person that I've met say.Leveling up was hard.You have weak forms,bad ki max.Overall highly undepowered.I will agree when you say that their forms are cool and that unstable is a very decent form/But full regen is just full regen.Longer cooldown,you gotta time it right.The only part where it's better is where it gives you higher hp and ki back.So not blinded by salt in my eyes(get it?salty?blinded by rage?sand?I'll shut up now.)So i'll be honest,and say that I see where you were coming from but in my opinion Majins fail to live up to what they were in the anime.But I see that always challenged due to weak forms is cool since it always keeps you in a big rush. So in connclusion this is why I find nameks better competetivly and just casually.